User blog:Lightening McQueen/Which Pixar films do you want a sequel to?
This is a blog post that has separate polls for Pixar sequels you want. I really want Cars 3. Check out my Cars 3 Possibility blogs. Do you want A Bug's Life 2? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want Monsters, Inc. 3? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want Finding Nemo 2? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want The Incredibles 2? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want Ratatouille 2? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want WALL-E 2? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want Up 2? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want Brave 2? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want The Good Dinosaur 2? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want Toy Story 4? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you want Cars 3? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Also, on this Disney Vault page, I think someone said something about Finding Nemo 2, as if it is real that they're making it. And there was a quote on it from Andrew Stanton saying: And that Pixar will still continue to make original ideas if the sequels continue to do well. Also, the same page has this table of upcoming Pixar films, 3D releases, and Finding Nemo 2, and Toy Story 4 rumored: On some pages on the Disney Vault website like this one, it is rumoured that the Día de los Muetros film (in English: Day of the Dead) will be released in late 2015 or early 2016. I hope that they make Cars 3, include my ideas in it and have it released in 2016 along with a sequel to Blue Sky Studios' film Rio because I like Rio and Cars and I would like it if there was a year when a sequel to both of them are released in the same year, which I predict Rio 3 will be released in 2016 for the Olympics hosted in Rio de Janeiro and Cars 3 released in 2016 for the 10th anniversary of Cars and 30th anniversary of Pixar. Here's the same table above, but with my wishlist of Cars 3: And here's a table with Blue Sky Studios and Pixar's upcoming films together, as well as some predicted ones: Rio 2 will be released in Brazil on March 28, 2014; and the UK on April 4, 2014. Rio 3 is rumoured to be released in Brazil on March 22, 2016; and the UK on April 8, 2016. Cars 3 is rumoured to be released on June 24, 2016 in the United States, and July 22, 2016 in the UK. Both rumoured release dates of Rio 3 and Cars 3 are due to that the 2016 calendar has all the days after February on the same days of the week as 2011. Also, check out my Cars 3 Possibility blogs: *User blog:Lightening McQueen/''Cars 3'' Possibility *User blog:Lightening McQueen/''Cars 3'' Possibility Credits *User blog:Lightening McQueen/''Cars 3'' Possibility Home Video *User blog:Lightening McQueen/''Cars 3'' Possibility Soundtrack *User blog:Lightening McQueen/''Cars 3'' Possibility Merchandise *User blog:Lightening McQueen/''Cars 3'' Possibility Trivia *User blog:Lightening McQueen/''Cars 3'' Possibility Awards *User blog:Lightening McQueen/''Cars 3'' Possibility Characters *User blog:Lightening McQueen/''Cars 3'' Possibility Locations *[[User blog:Lightening McQueen/World Grand Prix 2 (Cars 3)|User blog:Lightening McQueen/World Grand Prix 2 (Cars 3)]] Enjoy my ideas! Category:Blog posts